A Hot Little Game
by inactivexxxxx
Summary: Both of them knew that one hour alone with each other, would lead to many, many more.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what you think! :) I hope you enjoy reading it :)

Their desire for one another was burning deep inside of them. God, they loved to drive each other crazy.

It was just like a hot little game between them.

Therefore, Alicia started wearing provocative clothes like pretty short skirts and unbuttoned, half-sheer blouses more often. She knew the effect it had on him and loved the way his eyes were roaming over her body, just like a predator watching his prey.

Will played her game for a little while, but since he's gotten a boner every time she teased him, he thought it was time for some revenge. He wanted her to suffer just like he did and needed her to want him badly.

At some point, Alicia must have forgotten, that she wasn't the only one playing their game.

Will started sending her dirty text messages like

 _You know that pussy is mine, let me take care of it, darlin'."_

in the middle of courtroom sessions, making her gasp in arousal. He grabbed her ass in the Lockhart/Gardner elevator with plenty of other lawyers around. He ate her out in the bathroom of his office until she felt herself starting to fall over the edge, but he stopped it right there, leaving her frustrated and wanting.

It started to be a pretty good game to him now. He loved to have her wanting him and to have her trying to seduce him in every way possible.

All that suddenly changed, when Alicia flirted with a new client in the conference room, right in front of Will. Their game seemed to become really interesting now.

 _I don't think I've ever seen a better looking lawyer than you, Mrs. Florrick."_ the young man said with a smirk on his face.

 _Oh, thank you. You don't look too bad either"_ she answered with a sweet, but naughty grin.

She could feel Will's eyes on her while she talked to her client. She knew it made him angry, but that was exactly what she wanted and all part of her plan. Will left her so needy for days so it was time to change the game.

Alicia kept flirting with her client and slightly touched his inner hand with her soft fingertips, whenever she felt Will staring at her. Her client softly touched her back and made Will feel some real wild rage inside of him. Alicia knew that and all she could think about was Will watching her right in that very moment.

 _Excuse me. I just got a message. I-I need to get back to you later."_ both Alicia and her client heard him say.

Alicia looked directly in his eyes and saw so much anger in them. It made her shudder and the atmosphere change. Just when he turned around to leave, her eyes met his crotch and noticed a growing bulge in his pants. That made her juices flow. She knew he'd find it arousing at some point.

 _Don't worry, Mr. Gardner. As long as I got Mrs. Florrick right here with me, everything should be just fine. Isn't that right, Mrs. Florrick?"_ their client teased.

 _Yes, I think so too"_ she smiled and gave Will an innocent look.

 _Glad to hear that"_ Will replied calmly but with anger in his voice and left the conference room.

An hour later Alicia found herself in her office again, sitting at her desk. She spent more than an hour with her client discussing his case and trying to make him stop touching her. Being alone with him in that conference room did make her feel a bit uncomfortable, even though everyone had a good view on them. She was relieved when the elevator doors finally closed in front of him. That elevator made her think of Will again, though.

A few days ago, he fingered her right in that elevator. He was being hard on her and she had to try her very best not to let her hot moans come out of her mouth, since other lawyers were with them.

 _God, I want him so badly"_ she thought to herself when a tingling sensation ran through her lower stomach.

Quite suddenly, Alicia got pulled back from her thoughts by a familiar ringtone. She must have gotten a message on her phone. She turned around slightly and pulled her phone out of her grey jacket she was wearing just a few minutes ago.

Alicia clicked on the home button and saw two messages from Will. She couldn't see what he had texted her because she recently turned it off in her phone settings. Well, she didn't. Will did. Certainly, using a phone wasn't one of her best features. Will had turned it off for her just in case someone looked at her phone and saw all of their dirty messages. So now all it read was

 _1 new message from Will Gardner"._

Alicia unlocked her phone with her fingerprint and clicked on her messages. She took a deep breath and clicked on her chat with Will.

 _You took it one step too far, baby. I'm awaiting you at my apartment at 8:00pm tonight. Make sure to pack enough clothes and your red bikini. I think I made myself clear."_ the message read.

 _Why do I need my bikini? Where are you taking me?"_ Alicia typed and sent it to him.

In less than 20 seconds, Will had replied.

 _I told you what to do. You do as I say."_ Will texted back without showing any emotions.

 _Okay."_ was the only thing Alicia could think of, surprised by his words.

" _Excuse me?"_ he texted back shortly after she sent her reply.

 _Yes, sir."_ she said with a smirk on her face.

 _That's better."_ Will texted back.


	2. Surprise, Surprise Baby

**Chapter 2**

Oh, how his messages turned her on.

There was nothing sexier, than having to call him sir. He had been so dominating for a couple of weeks and she loved it. No, she wanted it. She needed it and she begged him for it.

Much to his surprise.

Well, maybe Alicia needed all that, just because Peter has always been too careful with her. He used to treat her like she was made out of glass, about to break if he banged her a little harder. She used to tell him to go hard, to let out all of his anger. She tried to make him mad on purpose, just so he would fuck her harder and faster but even when he did, he couldn't satisfy her needs.

Unfortunately, all this got even worse, when she found out about his affairs. He made "love" to her, so gently and God, she hated it. Alicia was pissed and angry at him and all she wanted was to get off and release her lust for Will. She wanted him for so long and then, she finally had him.

Alicia's heart was beating as if it was about to jump out of her chest. She stood in front of Will's apartment, feeling so nervous about the dress, she had chosen. She decided to go for the short, low-cut red dress, she bought for a special night with him. It had beautiful long sleeves and most importantly, a perfect cleavage.

Alicia's hands were cold, but sweaty. Her stomach was tingling like a thousand butterflies flew inside of her and her need burned between her legs. She was so excited but nervous for what was about to happen. She took one last deep breath of the sweet air that surrounded her and finally knocked on the door with her free hand, since the other one held her packed bag.

The door opened quicker than she expected.

Alicia's body heat rose like someone had set her on fire. Will's eyes roamed over her body, taking in every detail. She saw a small smirk forming on his lips, but that disappeared as soon as he realized that she was staring at him.

"Come in" he said with a calm voice.

Alicia walked into the entry area, while he held the door open for her. What a gentleman he was, she thought. Alicia softly put down her bag next to herself. Meanwhile, Will closed the door behind Alicia and slightly touched her hips when he walked passed her. He slightly turned around and looked in her eyes so deeply, as if he could look right through her.

"Get on your knees." he said, so suddenly.

"I-What?...Will, my dress…" she spoke with a concerned voice.

"I said, get on your knees." Will repeated.

Alicia looked in his eyes once more and a part of her wanted to fight him. Something within her wanted to be a bad girl so he would pin her against the wall and fuck her, but that look on his face told her, she better listens to what he had told her.

Alicia slowly lowered herself and kneeled down in front of him. There was no carpet, so her knees rubbed against the hard woody floor. Will looked so powerful to her and the suit he was wearing made him even sexier. Her eyes focused on his legs, since she didn't want to look in his eyes.

"Look at me, Alicia." the lawyer said.

She listened to his command and looked at him again. Will didn't say anything. He just looked back at her. After a few seconds had passed, Alicia couldn't keep eye contact anymore and focused on the wall behind him. Quite suddenly, Will grabbed Alicia's face and squeezed her soft cheeks.

"I told you to fucking look at me, baby" he said loudly.

The fact that he had used the word "baby" made her smile inside. That was his sign of telling her, that he cared and wasn't actually trying to hurt her.

"Ye-s, sir…I'm, I'm sorry" Alicia stumbled, with so much desire building inside of her.

"Good girl" he said, softening his grip on her face.

"I could get used to that view, darlin'. Don't you like it as much as I do?" he teased.

Will opened the zipper of his pants and oh so slowly started stroking himself. He groaned by his own actions and made Alicia feel warm all over.

"Oh god, Will." Alicia groaned, so aroused by what he did to himself.

"You want that cock, don't you?" he asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Yes." she answered with a needy voice, reaching for his dick.

"Uh uh. You won't be touching me until I give you permission."

Well, he didn't give her permission. Will teased her for what felt like hours and ended up coming inside a tissue. Alicia tried to seduce him with hot moans, but he didn't let her. He wasn't planning on giving her what she wanted.

"Ok, let's go." he said when she got up from her hurting knees.

"Now? Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Surprise, surprise, baby." he teased her.


	3. Pay for it

Chapter 3

Alicia found herself in the new car Will had bought just a few months ago. The car was a black Cadillac Sedan with beautiful brown seats and enough space for some hot activities between the two of them.

At least that's what Alicia thought they would do.

Alicia still didn't know where Will was taking her and they had been driving for over an hour.

Will didn't really talk much to her during their drive which must've been all part of his game. She had to admit, it was working out pretty well for him. Her need for him was burning between her legs ever since she flirted with their annoying client and it was only getting stronger by his actions.

To calm herself down, Alicia focused on what was going on outside of the car. It was a wonderful, warm summer night. They drove through beautiful woodlands and she could see the stars shining, lightning up the sky so beautifully.

Alicia slowly got lost in her thoughts, thinking about how much she's missed drives like that. She used to go on spontaneous trips with Peter a few years ago and she truly loved them. Taking in the nature around her always made her forget everything.

This time, she couldn't entirely focus on the nature. Naughty thoughts kept swirling around in her head, making her lower abdomen tingle until a low sigh escaped her lips. She kept staring out of the window, hoping that Will didn't hear it.

Well, of course he did.

A few seconds passed and she thought he somehow just didn't hear her. She was relieved that he didn't but a part of her kind of wanted him to.

Suddenly, Alicia felt a hand between her thighs, softly pushing her dress away.

 _"Am I right in thinking that you're really turned on right now, darlin'?"_

 _"I-um...yes"_ she groaned when she felt his fingers reaching her center. Will had easy access on her that night, since she decided not to wear any panties.

 _"Mmm, Leesh. You're such a naughty girl. You are not even wearing panties."_

the lawyer said with

lust in his voice.

Alicia couldn't answer. His fingers slowly circled her swollen clit, making it hard for her to breathe. Will loved pleasuring her soft clit. God, he adored it.

 _"Oh"_ she moaned when one of his fingers slipped inside of her. His fingers were soaked after seconds of having them inside.

 _"Damn, baby. You better don't get your sweet juices all over my new seats."_ he said and added another finger.

Alicia threw her head back in pleasure. Will pushed his fingers in and out so slowly and it felt so intense to her. Low moans escaped her lips, which sent a tingling sensation to Will's growing bulge.

 _"Please...Will. Sto-p the car an..and take me, oh god-somewhere."_ she begged him, feeling close to her orgasm already.

 _"I considered doing that but you didn't learn your lesson yet."_ he said and slid his fingers out of her hot walls.

" _Ugh_ " she groaned by the loss of his fingers.

 _"Why, wha-at did I do wrong?"_ Alicia asked, still breathing heavily.

 _"Don't play stupid, Alicia. You took it too far when you flirted with that client. I'm going to make you pay for it."_ he replied

15 minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

Will parked the car in front of a beautiful, four-star hotel. Street lamps were shining and lit up the dark streets and the cars parked in front of the hotel.

 _"Is this where we sleep tonight?"_ Alicia asked, amazed by what she saw.

 _"We're gonna sleep here all weekend, love."_ Will replied and kissed her softly.

 _"Are you ready?"_ he asked her and smirked.

 _"Yes."_ Alicia replied and smiled at him.

Will nodded and slowly opened the hotel room door. Alicia walked in before him, turned on the lights and was more than stunned by what she saw.

Will closed the door behind them and grabbed her hand. Both walked further into the hotel room and Alicia wasn't the only one who liked what she saw.

 _"Wow, this is even nicer than I expected."_ she heard Will say.

 _"Will, it's so beautiful! I love it! Thank you!"_ Alicia said and pushed her lips against his.

 _"Anything for you, Alicia."_ he smiled and kissed her again.

There was a stunning shower on the left side of the bed with beautiful, brown curtains to draw and a breathtaking bed. The bed was the "eye catcher" since it only stood a few meters away from the big balcony. They could reach the balcony through the big glass doors in front of the bed. Will and Alicia had their own whirlpool and the perfect view of the town and the hotel pool underneath them.

 _"Sir?"_ he heard Alicia say when he sat down on the bed in front of her.

 _"Yes?"_ he replied, liking that she called him sir.

 _"Don't you think-"_ she got closer to him and put her right hand on his chest _"that I was being a good girl this evening?"_ she asked and let her hand slide down to his private parts.

 _"Yes, yes you were."_ he answered, looking in her lustful eyes. He wasn't surprised by what she tried to do to him. She had been wanting him all day but he wasn't going to give it to her just yet.

 _"Please fuck me, sir?"_ she asked, well kind of begged him.

 _"No. Put on your bikini and tell me when you're ready."_ Will said and softly removed her hand from his dick. He found it so hard to say no to her because he had been wanting her too. But he needed her to pay for it.

He was going to drive her crazy.


	4. Naughty Girl

_Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't been posting but I hope you enjoy my story so far? Do you have any requests?_

 **Chapter 4**

Alicia felt like she was set on fire. The warmth filled her whole body, causing the wetness to run down her legs in no time. Her legs were weak, her hands sweaty and the intense lust she experienced was beyond anything she ever felt before.

She made it to the bathroom and quickly opened the zipper of her dress and let it fall to the floor.

The only clothing left on her body was her black bra, reminding her once again of her naked state.

Alicia couldn't get dressed. It became too much for her to take. She needed relieve now. She craved an orgasm and she was going to have it. It was time for her to pleasure herself since Will didn't give her the pleasure she so desperately needed.

She made her way over to the toilet and sat down as fast as she could, gasping when her soft butt cheeks touched the cold material. Alicia made herself as comfortable as possible and spread her legs open wide. Her left hand slowly slid down her breasts, to her stomach and finally where she needed it most, her wet folds.

Alicia slowly started massaging her swollen clit with two of her fingers and her sweet juices were all over them in seconds. Her arousal grew even stronger and low moans escaped her beautiful lips. When she picked up the pace, her moans grew louder and echoed in the room.

At the same moment Will was laying on the bed, wearing his black swimming trunks. He was still waiting for her when he realized that Alicia's red bikini was still laying on the bed. He'd been waiting for her for almost 5 minutes.

" _How is she gonna get dressed?_ " he wondered.

That's when he heard the moan. Will didn't move, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing any games with him.

" _Ohhh_ "

Will got up from the bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom. The moans got louder when he reached the door and he knew she was touching herself. It made him so hard but surprisingly kind of angry and he wasn't going to let her come just yet.

Will opened the door and caught Alicia sitting on the toilet, all spread out and touching herself. She didn't even notice him coming in. He just stood there, watching her. She was completely shaved for him and he could see the wetness on her fingers. God, she was so sexy.

Alicia got closer and closer to her orgasm and it made her forget about being quite so Will wouldn't notice anything.

If she would've only known that he was watching her in that very moment.

" _Ohhh, oh my god_ " Alicia whimpered and rubbed her clit even faster than before. She was about to fall over the edge.

That's when Will quickly walked over to her and slapped her hand away. He was angry now. Angry at how she totally ignored his commands and how she almost came without him.

" _What do you think you're doing?_ " Will asked loudly.

" _Will, no. Please let me come, please!_ " Alicia whimpered again.

He couldn't help but stare at her body. She was so beautiful and gosh, so damn sexy. He had never seen anyone quite like her. Her voice was so full of need and desire and he wished they wouldn't have been playing their game that day. Will wanted to take her right there, but he knew he couldn't.

Will grabbed her by the arms and made her stand up. He turned her around and sat down on the toilet she had sat on just seconds ago.

" _What are youu-_ " Alicia tried to ask when he grabbed her and made her bend over his lap.

" _You thought you could get away with this huh?_ " the lawyer asked angrily, massaging her butt softly.

" _Please Will, I-_ " she tried to say when she felt the sharp pain on her ass. Will spanked her for the first time in his life.

" _Ahh_ " Alicia gasped out loudly.

Will spanked her for awhile until he remembered what he really wanted to do. He made her get dressed and all wet and needy for him. Will was surprised by how much she actually enjoyed what he did to her.

" _Come on, let's go_." Will said and smiled sweetly at her.

" _Okay_." she replied, still lightheaded from what he did to her. God, she was so horny.

Will opened the door for her and closed it behind him when both of them had left the room. He could still see the redness on her ass but goddamn, she was so sexy. It somehow made her look even sexier.

Will loved seeing her in her red bikini. It drove him wild and sent a tingling sensation to his private parts.

The pool in front of them was stunning. It was a huge oasis pool with beautiful palm trees and lights lightening up the pool perfectly. Most of the people were gone already since it was almost 11pm.

" _Will, it's so nice here!_ " Alicia said with excitement.

" _I'm glad you like it! Come on, let's go in._ " he said and smiled sweetly at her.


	5. I Know You Want It

_Hey guys, thank you for your reviews! I hope you like the new chapter :) If you have any requests, please let me know! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 5**

The water that surrounded them was warm and soothing. The smell of chlorine tickled their noses and the heaviness on their shoulders vanished into the sparkling water. Alicia's brown hair was in a beautiful ponytail Will had never seen before. Her beauty amazed him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he couldn't help but love her.

Alicia felt weightless and her mind focused on how much she deeply cared for Will. Watching him swim and seeing him smile warmed her heart. She felt safe and protected when she was with him and he somehow never failed to make her happy and she knew he truly cared.

This was obviously more than just an affair to her.

" _Looks like people have finally left, huh?_ " he asked and softly stroked her hand underwater.

" _Do you think we should leave as well since it's getting late?_ " she asked, her mind going back to what she had been wanting all day.

" _No, I don't think so_." Will smirked and turned to kiss her.

" _Will, what if someone sees us?_ " she asked worriedly.

After all, Alicia was still married to Peter. They weren't together anymore but she knew that kissing another man in public would hurt his career. Maybe no one would see them since they were at a dark corner of the pool...

" _Mmm...it didn't look like you had a problem to flirt with our client in front of me and other lawyers, darlin'. Why is this a problem for you now?_ " he asked and wrapped his arms around her body.

Will began to plant hot kisses along the sides of her neck, making her shiver.

" _Will…please_ " she begged.

" _I know you want it._ " Will moaned seductively.

" _I've been wanting you all day._ " she groaned.

" _Really? I didn't notice that at all._ " he laughed.

" _Funny_ " she laughed back and wrapped her legs and arms tightly around him.

Their eyes met and before she could say anything he started kissing her passionately and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. His hands cupped her warm cheeks and brought her closer to him when Alicia swirled her tongue around his, making him moan out loud and god, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

One of his hands let go of her cheeks and slid down to her breasts, feeling her hard and swollen nipples through the bikini. He loved her breasts and they had the perfect size for him, much to Alicia's surprise since she always thought they were too small. His hand slid further down to her flat stomach, making Alicia arch her back.

" _Please don't tease me like that. I need you._ " he heard her whimper.

Hearing her all needy and aroused for him almost made him cum right there. He wasn't only torturing her that day, he was also torturing himself. When his arousal hit him like a wave, he couldn't take it any longer and finally gave in.

His fingers made their way inside her red panties and rubbed her swollen clit in small circles.

" _Mmm, you're making me so horny._ " Will groaned in her ear.

" _Please...please take me now_." Alicia begged him.

The intense lust Alicia felt minutes ago came back even stronger and her horniness made her feel lightheaded and dizzy. There was nothing she wanted more than feeling him inside her.

That's when she felt him fumbling with his pants and lifting her up a little bit. Will pulled his pants down to his knees and looked at her one more time.

" _Are you ready?_ " he whispered.

" _Yes, sir._ "

He pushed her panties to the side as fast as he possibly could and entered her wet folds with one hard thrust, not giving her any time to adjust to his size.

" _Ohh...oh my god_ " Alicia cried out.

He was fucking her harder than ever before and both of them enjoyed it to the fullest. There was something exciting, something so new between them and nothing was going to stop them. Peter never made her cum as hard as Will did and no one ever fulfilled this sexual fantasy of hers. He awoke something dirty in her, something that needed to be cherished, something that needed to be satisfied.

Will picked up the pace and pulled her hips down hard, thrusting even deeper inside of her. Alicia had to bite back her loud moans and digged her fingernails into his back. He was slamming into her and moaned the dirtiest words in her ear.

" _Am I...going to hard_?" he groaned.

" _No, that...that's...oh fuck...that's perfect._ " she moaned loudly and closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm building inside her.

Will knew she was about to fall over the edge so he gave her a little more of what he knew she liked.

" _Your pussy is mine baby. You're mine and I want you to come for me now_." Alicia heard him say and felt him going even faster.

Alicia's eyes were still shut when she felt her orgasm hitting her like a wave.

" _Will...I'm...I'm gonna...cum_ " she cried out loudly.

" _Look at me, look at me and cum for me Alicia._ " he commanded.

She opened her eyes and when her eyes met his, she fell over the edge harder than she ever did before.

" _Ohhhhhhh gooooooddddd, fuckkk_ " she cried and clenched down hard on him. That gave Will the rest. He slammed inside her three more times and finally came inside her, moaning loudly.

When both of them calmed down, Will slowly slid out of her wet folds and pulled his swimming trunks up to his waist.

" _Leesh, that was amazing!_ " he whispered happily and kissed her softly.

" _It was baby. Thank you!_ " she said and smiled sweetly.

That's when the words he so desperately wanted to say almost slipped out of his mouth. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt so badly.

" _Come on, let's go to our room. I don't want you to get sick._ " he said and grabbed her hand.

" _You're right, let's go._ " Alicia said and followed him.


	6. More Than Just A Game

**Chapter 6**

Waterdrops ran down their bodies and Alicia shivered when a soft breeze danced around her body. Will wrapped his towel around her to make her feel warmer and to protect her from becoming sick. The way he cared for her made her feel precious and loved even though he had never admitted his feelings for her. If she only knew that his heart was beating for her all this time. If she only knew that he waited all his life to share those kind of moments with her and longed to be close to her.

When they made it back to their hotel room Alicia grabbed his hand and smirked at him.

" _Do you...maybe wanna take a shower together?_ " she asked and smirked again.

" _There's nothing I'd rather do baby._ " he replied with a big smile on his face.

Warm water ran over their bodies when his lips met hers. Their kiss was different this time. There wasn't just desire and lust between them, there was love. A love that burned deep in their hearts, a love that was so hard to deny. Each passing day made it harder to hold back how they truly felt.

" _Turn around, love._ " he whispered when they both gasped for air.

" _Why_?" she asked.

" _Just turn around, you're gonna like it._ " he replied.

Alicia listened to what he had asked her to do and turned around slowly. As soon as she turned around, she felt his fingers in her hair. Will gently started massaging her wet hair with shampoo and washed her hair for her. When Alicia felt him touching her like that, she suddenly felt close to tears. She couldn't remember the last time a man was that gentle and sweet with her and she couldn't remember anyone ever treating her the way he did.

Her mind went back to the times when she felt undesirable and unworthy of love. She remembered the moment her whole life fell apart and the feelings she had when she saw him again after so many years. Despite everything that happened, meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Tears were streaming down her face now and she couldn't help but sob. Will turned her around and saw her crying.

" _Leesh, did I do something wrong?_ " he asked worriedly.

" _No, you...you didn't Will_." she whispered with tears running down her face.

" _What's wrong, baby?_ " he asked her again and pulled her closer to him.

 _"Can you just hold me, please?_ " was all Alicia could say.

" _Yes, of course._ " he whispered in her ear and hugged her tightly.

After a few minutes had passed, they both got out of the shower, put on pajamas and made themselves comfortable on the bed. It was silent between them ever since she started crying.

" _Leesh...I'm sorry if what I did to you today was too much for you. I just...I thought you liked our games…" he sighed._

" _Will, it's not that. I loved what we did today, even though you did tease me a lot._ " she said with a little smile.

" _Okay, I'm glad it's not that._ " he replied but that wasn't all he desperately wanted to say.

" _Alicia I...this is_ -"

" _This is what?_ " she asked.

Will sighed, looked deep into her green eyes and grabbed one of her hands.

" _I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but I never found the right moment. Alicia this is more than just a game to me. You are more than just a game to me. I love being with you, I love being close to you and I don't want this to end. What we have isn't just an affair to me. Leesh, I think I loved you...ever since Georgetown…_ "

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
